Erebos (Primeval Dawn)
Erebos is the Primordial Being of Darkness. He represents the concept of all darkness in existence. His opposite concept is his brother God/Light. Erebos grew up with his siblings before creation was introduced but when his brother showed him and the rest of his siblings that they no longer have to be alone, Erebos grew to hate the idea of creation and his siblings having anyone else besides themselves. When Erebos declared war against his brother, the two fought for years. Erebos was finally defeated when God had the assistance of the Archangels and Protogenoi to break the stalemate and Erebos was sealed away. Powers and Abilities As the first being in existence, Erebos is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his siblings. No one below the Primordials can stand a chance against him and will never surpass him. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Erebos is only equaled by his siblings as they will stalemate. Nothing in existence or creation will ever surpass him or reach anywhere near his level of power. Erebos fought against his brother for years and even the aid of the Archangels and Protogenoi was barely enough to break the stalemate between the two Primordial Beings to give God the chance to seal him away. ** Creation: Erebos created the Eldritch Horrors as one of the fail safe if he ever was locked away. Erebos doesn't do much creating things as he despises it and only saw creating individuals as a means to an end. ** Destruction: Erebos has the ability to erase any being, object, location or anything from existence. He does more erasing or destroying than creating and has destroyed many of his sibling;s creations countless of times. ** Darkness Embodiment: As the Primordial Being of Darkness, Erebos embodies all of essence of darkness in existence and balances it with his other opposite, light. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Erebos's knowledge is equaled to that of his siblings. Despite being locked away, he was able to learn what was occurring during his absence through the Mark given to Lucifer, Cain, and his Shard, Amara. He was able to witness humanity and the rest of creation. * Corrupting Effect: Erebos can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence. He was able to influence Lucifer into rebelling and cause the Archangel to create demons. * Immortality: Erebos has existed since the beginning of existence and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time and continue on when all of creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Erebos cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the other Primordial Beings or with assistance, Shards, Demiurges, and a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Nephalem. * Shape-Shifting: Erebos can later to true form which is a huge mass of pitch black darkness that move like a hurricane and sends a chilling sensation down a person's spine, making them feel lost forever. * Supernatural Concealment: Erebos can conceal his presence from any individual and cannot be found unless he wants to. Amara is a portion of his hand and has a mental connection with her main portion, she can track him down wherever he's hiding. * Super Strength: Erebos possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of a Primordial Species Level Entities into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for weeks. He is only equaled by his siblings. * Telekinesis: Erebos can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Erebos can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit. * Umbrakinesis: Chaos can control the essence of all darkness that makes up in existence and turn them into physical attacks such as tendril shadows or a blast of darkness that will consume anything. Vulnerabilities As a Primordial being, nothing can really harm Erebos except for his siblings or with assistance. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon used on Primordial Entities will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It may take time. * Natural Order: While Erebos has no limit of his powers, the law that governs all of existence prevents him from doing certain acts except for wiping out creation. Erebos seemed to have used the Natural Order to his advantage as neither of his other siblings could interfere with his battle against God due of being opposite concept Primordials. The rules still apply to Erebos as he would be unable to intervene a fight with his other siblings of opposite concepts. Destroying Beings * Light/Mandatory Existence: Both Light and Darkness are opposite concepts. The two are dependent on each other to remain alive or otherwise they'll fade away if either one of them dies. Not only will they vanish but everything they've created will fade away along with them. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence are equals. When two primordial entities fight, neither one can overwhelm or weaken the other. Their battle is immense that it would prolong for eons and never ends. Erebos faced off against his brother for years and even with the aid of the Archangels, they still equaled with one another until Life sent the Protogenoi to assist her brother in help to break the stalemate. Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Males Category:Male Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Alive